


ikaw ang dulo, gitna't simula

by mulgogish



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Childhood Friends, Feelings Realization, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Original Character(s), Past Character Death, Pining, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, countryside, it's not sad dw hehe, jisung appeared two times, set in ph, this actually sweet i think huhu
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26174158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mulgogish/pseuds/mulgogish
Summary: Matagal-tagal na din simula nang sila'y huling nagkita. Paano nga ba magpakilala muli sa kaibigang nawalay?
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	ikaw ang dulo, gitna't simula

**Author's Note:**

> hello friends, forgive me for the following grammatical errors as i am what they call _byelingual_. but i do hope you'll enjoy this one. it's my first time writing using my mother tongue ><
> 
> songs: [♡](https://open.spotify.com/track/74gmYHHKVjnah9FCVOi4Mg?si=LE2sCfzCSQaDWxZN11SyNw) & [♡](https://open.spotify.com/track/0wUSZjJVblGKntOqBSWMdo?si=1agSH5VCQmGQRoQZ_ysdZQ)

Alas kwatro ng umaga, maaring marami pang nakahiga at mahimbing na natutulog sa kani-kanilang mga kama. Kung tutuusin ay pipiliin rin naman niyang matulog hanggang alas dose ng tanghali kung maari, ngunit mayroon siyang ibang plano sa araw na ito. Plano na marahil, matagal na dapat niyang nagawa, subalit sa napakaraming trabaho at responsibilidad ay sadyang naging plano na lamang, hanggang sa sandaling ito. 

Wala masyadong tao sa terminal sapagkat umpisa pa lamang ng bakasyon; marami pa sigurong nag-iisip kung saan nila gugugulin ang limitadong oras ng kalayaan. Malayo sa mesang puno ng teksbuk at _reading materials_ , o sa campus na isang taon rin nilang walang sawang nakikita sa araw-araw. Kaya na din siguro nagawa niyang bumyahe nang maaga, walang traffic at mabilis ang pasada. 

Pagkasakay niya sa bus ay agad siyang umupo sa pwesto malapit sa bintana, para na din maaliw siya habang nasa biyahe. 

  
Bilang isang propesor, maraming siyang kinailangang isakripisyo. Isa na rito ay oras na maaari niya sanang magamit para bisitahin o kumustahin ang mga mahal niya sa buhay. Laking Maynila man, ang mga kamag-anak naman niya ay naninirihan sa probinsiya. Bata pa lamang si Doyoung taon-taon na silang bumibisita tuwing buwan ng Abril sa bahay ng kanyang lola. Naroon din nakatira ang iba niyang mga tita at mga pinsan. Ngunit habang siya'y tumatanda, marami na din ang kailangang niyang bitawan. 

Nawala na ang masiyahing panahon sa dalampasigan, kasama ang tunog ng mga halakhak at kuwentuhan ng mga bata. Nawalan na din siya ng oras para sa kanyang sarili. Marami nang nawala, kabilang na ang ina niyang mahal. Ina niyang nagsilbing nanay at tatay, pati na rin isang matalik na kaibigan.

Simula nang mangyari ang dalubhasang sandali, iginugol na lang ni Doyoung ang sarili niya sa trabaho. Ang pagtuturo sa kabataan na silang pag-asa ng kinabukasan. Dahil dito, nakalimutan na din niyang tumawag, o bumisita sa probinsiya. Ikinahihiya man niyang dalawang taon siya walang komunikasyon ay hindi niya rin naman masisisi ang kanyang sarili. 

Tatlong oras din mahigit ang biyahe patungo sa bayan, pero kailangan niya pa ring pumara ng jeep o tricycle para makatungo sa barangay. Isang maliit at matarik na daan ang tutunguhin bago makarating sa paroroonan. Sa kabutihang palad, wala namang masyadong nangangailangang bumiyahe sa nasabing lugar. 

Wala naman talaga gaanong pumupunta sa maliit na barangay na iyon kung hindi pupunta sa dagat. Kaya nakasakay siya agad, hinihintay ang matagal na niyang gustong gawin. 

Ang bumalik sa kabataan na matagal na niyang naiwan.

-

  
Bumaba siya malapit sa kanto, dahil sabi ng nagmamaneho ay hindi talaga nakakapasok ang mga sasakyan dahil sa rupok ng daan. Pinasalamatan niya ito at tuluyan nang tumungo sa bahay ng kanyang lola. 

Habang naglalakad ay napansin niya ang bahay na kulay puti, na para bang hindi napapabilang sa mga karatig bahay na ito. Malaki, modernisado, at kamukha ng mga bahay sa Maynila na kanyang nadaraanan papasok ng unibersidad tuwing umaga. Sa sobrang pagtataka ay hindi na niya namalayang nakaabot na siya sa labas ng gate. Kung hindi pa sinigaw ng Tita Hana niya ang kanyang pangalan baka makalagpas pa siya. 

"Doyo!" 

Napalingon si Doyoung sa kaliwa at agarang ngumiti nang malaki. Binuksan niya ang gate bago pa siya nakapagsalita. "Tita!" Tumakbo na parang bata para yakapin ang pinakamamahal niyang tita. Matagal na talaga nang huli silang nagkita nang ganito. 

  
"'Nako 'nak, kumusta ka na?" Bigkas ng babae habang pinipisil ang pisngi ng pamangkin. Natawa na lamang si Doyoung sa ginawa nito. 

"Pagod, sobra, tita. Ayoko nang magturo." Tulad ng nasambit, pagod itong sinabi ni Doyoung. 

"Sus," Umatras at bumitaw siya kay Doyoung, "Ikaw? Ayaw nang magturo? Guguho muna ang mundo." 

Tama naman siya. Guguho muna ang mundo bago sumuko si Doyoung sa pagtuturo na pangarap niya simula ng pagkabata. Guro din kasi ang ina, sa sekondarya man, na naging inspirasyon niya para rito. 

  
"Asan si lola?" 

"Loob--"

"Kuya? Kuya Doyo!" 

Napalingon si Doyoung sa direksyon kung saan nagmula ang boses. Nanlaki ang mata niya sa nakita at sabay napangiti. "Si Jisung ba 'to?" Ang tanong niya, kung sino ang makarinig. 

"Ito naman parang hindi ako kilala!" Sambit ni Jisung, bata pa rin kung umasta. Sabagay, bata pa rin naman si Jisung, mas matangkad nga lang sa kanya. 

"Eh n'ung huli kong kita sayo hanggang balikat lang kita." 

"Matanda na 'ko no!" 

Niyakap ni Doyoung si Jisung nang mahigpit hanggang sa magreklamo ang nakababata niyang pinsan. "Mas matanda ako, may trabaho ka na ba? Diba wala?" Ang biro nito. 

Naalala niya na kailangan niya pang magpakita sa kanyang lola kaya sabay siyang nagsabi na mauna na siya sa loob ng bahay. Sinabihan siya ni Jisung na maglaro naman sila kahit minsan, napatango naman si Doyoung. 

Nahanap niyang nakatayo ang matanda, tumatawa at puno ng sigla habang kinakausap ang isang babae na pamilyar sa kanya. Sino ba naman siya para kalimutan ang mukha ng matalik na kaibigan ng kanyang ina. 

"Lola!" Masayang sinabi ni Doyoung bago niya binaba ang bagahe na dala-dala niya. Lumingon ang matanda mula sa sala at ngumiti sa nakita niya. 

"Doyoung, apo." Katulad ng ginawa niya sa Tita Hana, ay tumakbo siya upang yakapin ang matandang matagal na niyang gustong makita. "Ang laki na ng Doyo, ano?" Sinabi niya habang hinahalikan ang tuktok ng ulo ng apo. 

"Gwapo pa rin, hindi ba Doyoung?" Sambit ng babaeng nasa harapan nilang dalawa. Nang lumayo na ang mag-lola sa isa't isa, sabay tingin ni Doyoung sa babae. 

"Tita, kumusta?" 

"Magalang ka pa din talaga, Doyo." 

Kinamot ni Doyoung ang ulo sa hiya at tumawa, "Kinalakihan na siguro?"

Napatawa ang babae at ang kanyang lola bago nagsabi ang matanda na aayusin niya muna ang kwartong gagamitin ng kanyang apo, tsaka iniwan ang dalawa upang mag-usap. 

  
Tita Maya ang tawag niya sa babae magmula pa n'ung bata siya, matalik itong kaibigan ng yumao niyang ina. Kuwento niya ay high school pa lamang ay sila nang dalawa ang laging magkasama. Si Tita Maya na rin ang nagpakilala sa tatay at nanay niya nang nag-kolehiyo sila. Naglakad sila palabas ng bahay, para ihatid ang babae. 

"Kakauwi lang din ni Jaehyun. Mga tatlong buwan na." Nabanggit nito pagkabukas ni Doyoung ng gate. Napatigil ang propesor sa pangalang nabanggit. "Ewan ko ba d'un sa batang 'yon. Sabi sabi na magtatrabaho sa London tapos biglang uuwi dito nang walang pasabi man lang." Reklamo ng Tita Maya niya, na mukhang hindi napansin ang pagtigil sa pagsagot ng pamangkin. 

  
"Bakit daw po?" Nagtatakang sambit ni Doyoung na ang mga mata ay nakatingin sa puno ng mangga ilang metro ang layo kung saan sila nakatayo. 

"Walong taon na din siya doon, sabi niya. Napagawa niya na 'yung bahay namin, matagal na niyang gustong gawin 'yon." Napatawa siya. "Kaya sabi niya sa'kin, _ma, gusto ko na lang magtrabaho dito. Siguro tulong na lang kay kuya Allen sa pagsasaka_." 

Tumango si Doyoung sa lahat ng sinabi sapagkat wala na naman siyang maitutulong. Wala nang lumalabas na salita sa kanyang bibig. 

"Biruin mo, nag-aral sa London ng Architecture tapos gusto na lang magsaka? Wala namang akong problema doon, mas pipiliin ko ngang dito na lang siya kasama ko. Pero gulat pa din ako na hindi man lang nagpasundo sa airport, basta basta na lang kakatok, alas dos ng umaga." 

"Na-miss lang siguro kayo." Nakingiting sagot ni Doyoung. Hinampas nang mahinhin ni Maya ang balikat ng pamangkin at tumawa. 

"Siguro nga, eh 'yun pa naman. Hindi sanay na mag-isa. Taon taon ka kayang hinahanap n'un. Tumatawag sa'kin kung bumisita ka daw ba." Lumabas na si Maya sa gate at kumaway kay Doyoung. "Magpahinga ka muna, Doyo. Mukhang maaga kang bumiyahe." 

"Salamat po, tita. Ingat po."

  
-

  
Nagpasya siyang ikulong muna ang sarili sa kwarto at magpahinga. Umaga pa naman at matagal pa ang nalalabing oras ng kanyang pananatili sa probinsya. Sinigurado niyang maayos ang mga damit at gamit habang nilalagay niya ito sa aparador at drawer sa tabi ng kama. 

  
Sa tahimik ng paligid ay bigla na lamang niyang naisip ang sinabi ng tita Maya niya, tungkol kay Jaehyun. Si Jaehyun na matagal na rin niyang hindi nakikita, nakakausap. Mahigit sampung taon na din simulang nang huli silang nagkita. Bago pa ito tumungo papuntang London upang mag-aral ng kolehiyo. Simula noon ay wala na siyang nakuhang balita tungkol sa binata. 

Binata, dahil binata pa sila noong mga panahon na 'yon. Mas bata lang ng isang taon si Jaehyun, ngunit hindi naman nila gaanong nagamit iyon sapagkat tinuring nila ang isa't isa bilang magkaibigan. Mahinhin si Jaehyun sa pagkaka-alala niya. Laging nakangiti, at mahilig sumunod sa kung ano ang gustong gawin ni Doyoung.

Hindi niya namalayang nakangiti na siya habang nagtitiklop ng damit sa ibabaw ng kama. Nangungulila sa mga panahon na wala pa silang problema maliban sa kung gaano karami at kalaki ang mga kabibeng makukuha dahil kung hindi, siya ang ihahagis sa dagat. 

Si Jaehyun na itinuring niya matalik na kaibigan, kahit na dalawang linggo sa isang taon lang sila laging nagkakasama. Matatawag niyang kababata dahil wala namang siyang ibang naging kaibigan na katulad niya kahit sa Maynila. Gan'on pa rin ba ang turing ni Jaehyun sa kanya? 

Kasama ng pagod mula sa trabaho at biyahe, nakatulog si Doyoung nang hindi niya namalayan pagtapos nitong mag-ayos ng gamit. Mahimbing, ngunit ginising ito ng kanyang lola para kumain ng hapunan. Wala na din siyang oras para maglakad-lakad dahil madilim sa gabi ang daan, walang ilaw na nakakabit sa kalye hindi katulad sa siyudad. 

Nang natapos kumain, nagboluntaryo siyang maghugas ng pinggan subalit tinanggihan ng kanyang lola. "Magpahinga ka muna, bukas mo na 'ko tulungan sa gawaing bahay kung nais mo." Nakangiting sambit nito. 

Tumango si Doyoung at diretsa na pumunta sa kwarto niya. Nagbasa ng libro panandalian, pero nakatulog din paglipas ng ilang minuto.

Minsan lang naman siya makatulog nang maayos dahil sa dala ng trabaho at resposibilidad niya sa araw-araw. Naninirahan mag-isa, kaya kailangan siya ang gumawa lahat. 

  
-

  
Tumunog ang _cellphone_ niya na nag-aalarma sa kanya na gumising na. Mabuti na lamang ay hindi niya ito nakalimutang lagyan ng alarm, kung hindi baka mamayang hapon na siya magising. Nag-inat siya bago tumayo sa kama upang dumiretso sa hapag kainan. 

  
Nang makalagpas siya sa sala, ibang boses ang naririnig niya mula sa hapag kainan. Lumapit siya at nakitang nagluluto ang kanyang lola kasama ang isang lalaki, na nakatalikod sa kanya. Naghuhugas ito ng gulay at iba't iba pang pagkain. 

"Doyo, apo." Napatingin si Doyoung sa tawag ng lola niya. Maantok-antok na ngumiti sa matanda. 

"Morning po."

"Doyoung?" 

Napatingin naman sa lalaki si Doyoung habang nagkukusot ng mata. "Jaehyun, kumusta?" 

Kumain sila ng almusal kasama si Jaehyun. Nasabi ng kanyang lola na madalas tumutulong si Jaehyun na maghanda ng almusal sa umaga bago pumunta sa palayan, dahil laging tanghali kung gumising ang kanyang nanay. Nag-iisa na rin ang lola niya kaya mas piniling puntahan ni Jaehyun ito tuwing umaga para may kasamang kumain. 

Nang matapos na silang kumain, iniwan ng lola niya si Doyoung kasama si Jaehyun para maghugas ng pinagkainan at mesa. Doon sila nagsimulang mag-usap, makalipas ang isang dekada na walang palitan ng mga salita at komunikasyon. Ito sina Doyoung at Jaehyun, muling magkasama sa iisang lugar. 

  
"Masaya ka naman?" Tanong ni Jaehyun habang nilalagay ang mga plato sa lalagyanan ng pinggan. Nasabi kasi ni Doyoung kung gaano kahirap ang pagiging propesor sa isa sa pinakamataas na unibersidad; hindi niya maisip kung gaano ito kabigat na responsibilidad sa kababata. 

"Syempre, matagal ko na namang parangarap 'to." 

"At least masaya ka diba." Lumingo si Jaehyun sa kanya at ngumiti habang pinapahid ang basang mga kamay sa tuwalya. 

Nang matapos sa paglilinis ay nagtungo na si Jaehyun sa palayan, nag-usap sila habang lumalakad palabas ng gate. Isang sakay ng tricycle pa ang palayan mula sa lugar na ito kaya maglalakad pa palabas si Jaehyun para maka-para ng sasakyan. 

  
Nagtungo naman si Doyoung sa baybaying dagat. Ang malamig na simoy ng hanging dala ng alon ng tubig sa dagat ang sumalubong sa kanya. Ibang simoy sa nalalanghap niya sa madumi at mausok na lungsod. Siya ay napangiti nang makita ang kulay ng ulap, gusali ang natatanaw at tumatakip sa tanawin na kanyang gustong makita kapag nasa lungsod siya.

  
Umupo si Doyoung sa buhangin, pumikit habang masayang tinatanggap ang malamig na hangin at masiglang sikat ng araw. Ilang taon din siyang nasanay na magmadali, na walang oras na sinasayang. Dapat bawat minuto ay mayroong ginagawa. Dahil kapag namalayan mo na walang kang gawain tinatapos, ramdam mo na para kang walang silbi. Siguro mali lang ang nailagay niyang pag-iisip kung kaya't masyado niyang pinagsisisihan ang ginawa niya sa kanyang sarili. 

Matapos ang ilang minutong pagmumunimuni, tumayo na siya at naglakadlakad. Ilang oras din ang nakalipas bago niya naikot ang dalampasigan. Maaliwalas sa pakiramdam ang muling makabalik sa tabing dagat, malayo sa problema at ibang tao. Malayo sa responsibilidad, kahit sandali man lang. 

Napag-isipan niyang bumalik na sa bahay nang nakita niyang tirik na ang araw sa itaas, senyales na oras na para sa tanghalian. Nagtungo siya pabalik, binabati ang mga kapitbahay na gulat nang siyang makita. Naaninag niya si Jaehyun na kausap ang isang matandang lalaki habang may buhat na sako ng bigas. Tumigil si Doyoung sa paglalakad patungo sa bahay ng lola niya at lumihis pa-kanan para batiin si Jaehyun at ang matanda. 

Nakita siya ni Jaehyun nang tumalikod ang kababata niya. Ngumiti si Doyoung sa matandang lalaki at kumaway bago tumingin kay Jaehyun. 

"Taga-dala ka na rin ng bigas?" Biro ni Doyoung. Nagsimula silang maglakad nang sabay. 

"Matatanda na nakatira dito, tulong ko na rin sa kanila 'yun 'no." Sagot ni Jaehyun habang nakangiti, paitaas ang tingin. 

Tahimik silang lumakad patungo sa maikling tulay. Kumportable at magaang sa pakiramdam kahit na wala silang sinasabi sa isa't isa. Ito'y isa sa mga bagay na gusto niyang balikan. 

"Sabi ni tita basta basta ka lang daw umuwi." Tumigil sila sa tindahan upang bumili ng inumin. 

Nagkibit ng balikat si Jaehyun pagtapos uminom, "Nakapag-ipon na rin naman ako. Sabi ko sa kanya, pagtapos nang magawa 'yung bahay babalik na ko dito. 'Di ko alam bakit pa siya nagulat. Ang tagal ko na rin d'un ha." Natawa na lang si Jaehyun sa sinabi niya. Nakangiti naman si Doyoung habang nakikinig sa kababata niya. "Gusto ko nga sana sa Maynila na lang ipagawa yung bahay, pero sabi ni Mama ayaw niyang umalis dito. 'Di ko din naman siya masisisi, ayoko din namang umalis." 

Tumango si Doyoung, "Mas mabuti na dito, kesa sa siyudad." 

"Eh, ikaw? Bakit ngayon ka lang bumisita." Tumaas ang kilay ni Jaehyun bago nito ubusin ang iniinom. 

"Mahirap, Jaehyun." Mapa-buntong hiningang sinabi ni Doyoung. "Gusto ko man talagang magbakasyon dito, hindi ko kaya ang daming ginagawa eh. Pero naisip ko, simula nang nawala si Ma, dapat bigyan ko naman ng oras sarili ko." Malungkot niyang tinuloy. 

Sa oras na to, nakatitig na lang si Jaehyun sa kanya, habang nagsasalita ang kaibigan. Lumapit siya at niyakap si Doyoung na matagal na niyang gustong makita. "Nabalitaan ko nga yung nangyari kay tita. Condolence."

"Salamat."

"Kaya natin 'to, hm?" Sabi ni Jaehyun, habang hinahamplos ang pisngi ni Doyoung. "Na-miss kita." Inamin ni Jaehyun.

-

Ilang linggo na ang nakalipas mula nang dumating siya, nakalaro niya na si Jisung katulad ng pangako niya sa nakababatang pinsan. Nabisita niya na rin ang mga pinsan niyang may kanya-kanya nang mga pamilya. "Kailan ka ba ikakasal, Doyo?" Karaniwang tanong sa kanya ng mga kamag-anak at kakilala.

Mapapatawa na lang si Doyoung, "Eh wala naman akong ka-relasyon. Paano ako magpapakasal?" 

Sa totoo, wala muna siyang balak humanap ng kasintahan sapagkat mas pinagtutuunan niya ng pansin ang pagtuturo. Siguro, n'ung mga unang taon niya ay naisip niya pa, pero wala namang nagtagal. Lagi nilang sinasabi na mas ginugugol ni Doyoung ang kanyang oras sa pagtuturo kaysa sa relasyon nila. Hindi niya masisisi ang pagrereklamo, ngunit hindi niya rin sisisihin ang sarili niya. Dahil mahal niya ang kanyang ginagawa. 

Nagsimula na rin siyang tumulong sa palayan kasama ni Jaehyun. Matagal na din niyang gustong maranasan ang magtanim at mag-ani. Sa panahon ngayon, mas madalas silang magtanim. Nasabi ni Jaehyun na Hunyo pa aanihin ang mga natanim nila sa simula ng taon. Sinusundan naman ni Doyoung ang mga tagubilin ni Jaehyun sa kanya tuwing sasama siya sa palayan.

"Grabe," Daing ni Doyoung habang nag-iinat. Pinagtatawanan lang siya ni Jaehyun sa tabi. "ginagawa mo 'to araw-araw? Okay ka lang ba?"

"Tatlong araw ka nang sumasama sa'kin pero lagi kong naririnig 'yang reklamo mo." Narinig ni Jaehyun ang tawag ng isa niyang kasamahan. "Gusto mo umupo ka na lang doon, intayin mo na lang ako." Sambit nito bago pumunta kung saan niya narinig ang pangalan niya. 

Malapit nang lumubog ang araw, at naipasok na rin ni Jaehyun at ng mga kasamahan niya ang mga kagamitan nila sa kubo. Puno ng pawis si Jaehyun nang lumabas siya mula dito at pumunta palapit kay Doyoung. Agad niyang binato ang tuwalyang hawak hawak sa kaibigan. 

  
Nagsimula silang maglakad patungo sa terminal upang sumakay ng tricycle. Kumaway sila sa mga kasamahan ni Jaehyun bago pumasok sa sasakyan. Nang nakarating na sa kanto ay bumaba na at naglakad muli. 

  
"Wala kang pamalit?" Tanong ni Doyoung. 

"Uuwi rin naman ako agad pagtapos sa trabaho."

"Tirik na tirik yung araw, baka sumakit ulo mo." 

Biglang tumawa si Jaehyun, "Doyo, okay lang ako. Nag-aalala ka masyado. Sanay na 'ko."

Pinigilan ni Doyoung na sumagot at sabihing, hindi dahil sanay na siya ay dapat huwag nang mag-alala si Doyoung. Kaibigan din siya, na ayaw may mangyaring masama sa matalik niyang kaibigan. Hindi naman kasalanan ang maging maaalalahanin. 

Sa wakas ay nakahantong na din sila sa tapat ng kani-kanilang bahay. Nalaman ni Doyoung na bahay nila Jaehyun ang puting bahay na nakita niya noong una niyang araw. Nakuwento na rin ng kaibigan niya na siya ang nagdisenyo ng bahay; mahigit dalawang taon din bago naabonohan, pero maayos na din naman ang lahat. 

  
-

Naabutan ni Doyoung ang lola niya na naghahandang umalis isang araw. Tinanong niya ito kung saan siya pupunta at nasabing mamamalengke siya sa bayan. Hindi pinayagan ni Doyoung na tumuloy ang matanda sapagkat hindi niya gustong maglakbay ito ng malayo habang maraming bilihin. Inalok niya na siya na lang ang pupunta sa bayan upang mamili ng mga kailangang bilhin.

Alas siyete ng umaga, naaaninag na ang araw sa ilang sulok ng mga puno, ngunit hindi pa gaanong makita ng buo. Ganitong oras lumabas ng bahay si Doyoung para magpatuloy sa palengke. Sa abala nitong pagbabasa ng bilihin, hindi niya namalayan na nakita siya ni Jaehyun. 

"S'an punta mo?" Napatigil sa paglalakad si Doyoung at tumingin sa lalaki. Ibinaba ni Jaehyun ang mga mata mula sa mukha ni Doyoung patungo sa bayong na hawak nito. "Palengke?"

Tumango na lang si Doyoung bago nagpatuloy sa paglalakad.

"Samahan na kita."

"May trabaho ka pa diba?"

Umiling si Jaehyun at sumabay sa paglalakad, "Kaya naman nila na wala ako kahit ilang oras lang." 

  
Hindi na nakatanggi si Doyoung pagkatapos n'un, dahil umupo na din si Jaehyun sa tabi niya. 

  
Walang pinagkaiba ang palengke sa Maynila at sa probinsya, siguro dahil hindi naman siya pupumunta sa palengke, madalas ay sa supermarket ang punta niya. Madulas ang daanan at siksikan sa umaga, lahat ay gustong makuha ang pinakamalaking isda, o pinakamaganda at maayos na gulay. Pinakapulang mansanas, at pinakadilaw na saging. 

Nagpatungo agad sila sa bilihan ng isda, dahil iyon ang lulutuin ng lola niya mamayang tanghalian. Inihanda na rin niya ang ihawan bago umalis si Doyoung. 

  
"Jae!" Sigaw ng isang tindero ng manok. Napalingo si Jaehyun at binati ang lalaki. "Walang tanim ngayon?"

Umiling si Jaehyun, "Sinasamahan ko lang si Doyo." Yumuko si Doyoung nang marinig ang palayaw sa kanya.

"Nandito si Doyoung?" Bigkas ng isang tindera ng isda habang nakangiti. 

"Kumusta po." Bati ni Doyoung, pilit na ngiti dahil hindi siya sanay sa atensyong ibinibigay sa kanya. 

"Ang laki na pala ng anak ni Ara, ano?" Sinabi niya sa katabing tindera. 

"Ang g-gwapo naman nitong mga anak nina Ara at Maya, aba." 

Sunod sunod na ang papuri ng mga taong nakakasalubong nila, hindi mapigilang yumuko ni Doyoung sa hiya. Masakit din na naririnig niya ang pangalan ng yumao niyang ina. Kahit na anong sabihin niya, hindi pa rin matanggal sa puso niya ang pagka-ulila niya sa ina. 

Naramdaman niya ang bigat ng kamay sa balikat at agad tumingin kay Jaehyun; nakita niyang nakatingin na ang kaibigan sa kanya. "Ako na bahala bumili, dito ka na lang sa tabi ko, okay ba?"

Hindi na nakapagsalita si Doyoung at tumango na lamang. Siguro mas sanay na siya sa Maynila, kung saan wala masyadong nakakakilala sa kanya maliban sa matatalik niyang kaibigan. Pero hindi din naman lahat sila ay kilala siyang tunay. Wala sila masyadong kamag-anak sa siyudad na pwedeng puntahan or bisitahin. 

Kaya nga nang pumanaw ang kanyang ina, dumaloy mula Maynila ang mga tito at tita niya para makiramay. Hindi na nakasama ang mga pinsan at lola niya. Mga bata pa ang mga pinsan niya noon, at tumatanda na rin ang lola niya para bumiyahe nang malayo. 

  
Huli nilang pinuntahan ay ang bilihan ng mga prutas. At katulad nang sinabi ni Jaehyun, siya na din ang kumausap sa tindero para bilhin ang mga prutas na nakalista sa papel na hawak niya. 

  
Natapos din ang pamamalengke bago mag-alas nuwebe ng umaga. Dumiretso sila sa terminal, katulad ng nakasanayan sa ilang linggong paninirahan, at tumulong pa rin si Jaehyun sa pag-aayos ng bilihin. 

  
"Carrots, oh." Bigkas ni Jaehyun habang winawagayway ang gulay sa harap ni Doyoung. 

Tiningnan ni Doyoung si Jaehyun na para bang nagagalit. "Tumigil ka nga." Natawa na lamang ang mas bata bago ibinaba ang gulay. 

"Bakit ba, eh mukha ka pa rin namang rabbit ngayon." 

"Jaehyun isa pa susuntukin kita."

Natawa si Jaehyun, "'Sus, kaya mo ba." Pagmamayabang niya. Bago pa lumapit si Doyoung sa kanya ay nahawakan na niya ang braso ng kababata, kaya wala ring nagawa ito. "Sabi sa'yo di mo kaya eh." Patuloy na pang-aasar nito. 

  
Tumigil sila sa paglalaro nang dumating ang lola ni Doyoung mula sa likuran ng bahay. Nakangiti siyang tumigil habang tinitingnan ang dalawa. "Dati rati, mas matangkad pa iyang mesa na yan sa inyo. Ang tagal na talaga simula nang nakita ko kayong magkasama."

"'Nay naman, umagang umaga nagda-drama." Sabi ni Jaehyun, ngunit may namumuong ngiti sa labi. 

"Ang laki niyo na kasi, pero bata pa rin kayo kung mag-isip." Sagot naman ng matanda. 

Natawa na lang ang magkaibigan at sabay tinapos ang pag-aayos ng mga pinamili. Naabutan siguro sila ng lola niya na nag-aasaran kaya't nasabi niya ang mga bagay na iyon. Hinayaan ni Doyoung ang sarili niya na ngumiti.

  
"O' s'ya. Uuwi na 'ko." 

Tumingin si Doyoung kay Jaehyun na patayo sa inuupuan niya sa sala. "Sige, salamat sa tulong." 

"Ako pa, malakas ka sa'kin eh." Sambit ni Jaehyun sabay kindat. Natawa na lang si Doyoung at hindi na nakapagsalita bago umalis ang kaibigan.

Noong gabing iyon, naisipan na lamang tanunging ng kanyang isipan kung ano nga ba si Jaehyun sa kanya.

_Kababata? Kaibigan..._

_Kaibigan?_

_Ka...ibigan?_

  
Hindi niya pinansin ang mga ito at patuloy nang natulog. Wala rin naman siyang mapapala kung ito'y kanyang papansinin. Matalik na kaibigan; isa sa pinakamahalagang tao sa buhay niya; kababata niya si Jaehyun. Wala nang iba. Mas mabuti nang matulog nang mahimbing kaysa pagtuunan ng pansin ang mga walang kuwentang damdamin. 

-

Unang beses niya pa lang makapasok sa bahay ni Jaehyun noong araw na 'yon. Maraming kuwento si tita Maya, at mukhang masaya siya na sa wakas nakapasok na rin si Doyoung sa tahanan nila. Kita sa mukha niya ang tuwa sa bahay na niregalo ng nag-iisa niyang anak. Hindi man marangya, pero maganda at maayos naman ito. Galing din ito sa ilang taong pagsisikap ni Jaehyun sa ibang bansa para mabigyan ng maayos na buhay ang kanyang ina. 

  
Nang iniwan na sila ng nanay ni Jaehyun upang maghanda ng kakainin, dumiretso sila sa itaas at pumasok sa kwarto ni Jaehyun. 

"Nandito pa rin mga pictures natin." Sabi ni Jaehyun habang hinahawakan ang photo album na kulay asul. Nakatitig si Doyoung sa hawak ni Jaehyun at lumakad papunta sa kaibigan niya. "Color blue, kasi sabi mo favorite color mo 'yun." Binuksan ni Jaehyun ang photo album na kasing laki lang ng palad niya. 

"Hindi ba 'yan yung nadapa ka sa buhangin." Agad na bigkas ni Doyoung nang nakita niya ang unang litrato. Natawa siya sa itsura nila na puno ng buhangin ang mukha at mga damit. 

"Sabi na nga ba naaalala mo lang mga pagkakamali ko eh." Iling ni Jaehyun. 

"Ewan ko sa'yo." Kinuha niya ang photo album at umupo sa kama ng kaibigan. "Aw, first birthday ni Marie." Tinuro ni Doyoung ang litrato nila sa kaliwang puwesto ng photo album. Kung tutuusin, hindi naman siya makakalimuting tao. Pero mahalaga at espesyal lang talaga ang mga alaala niya na kasama si Jaehyun. 

Nag-usap sila tungkol sa mga kuwento ng mga litratong nakikita ni Doyoung sa photo album. Reklamo ni Jaehyun natapos na silang magkaroon ng litrato simula nang nag-kolehiyo sila. Wala na rin kamo siyang kausap dahil si Doyoung lang ang kaibigan niya.

"Bakit hindi mo kausapin sila Jisung?"

Tiningnan ni Jaehyun ng masama si Doyoung bago sinabi, "Dalawang taon pa lang si Jisung noon, anong pag-uusapan namin?" 

Tumawa nang malakas si Doyoung at hindi na lang pinansin ang reklamo ng kababata.

"Ito, alala mo pa 'to?" Bigkas ni Jaehyun habang hawak hawak ang litrato na nakalagay sa isang frame. Binaligtad ni Jaehyun ang litrato para makita niya, "Ito yung araw na sabi ko sa'yo gusto kong maging Architect. Dito mo rin nasabi sa akin na gusto mong maging teacher. Parang si tita." 

"Bakit naka-frame?" Mahinang tanong ni Doyoung. 

"Para maalala ko..." Ngumiti siya bago ibinalik sa salansanan ang picture frame. "Ikaw lang gusto kong balikan dito eh." 

Hindi pinansin ni Doyoung ang bulong ni Jaehyun dahil baka hindi nga niya ito narinig nang tama. Tuloy-tuloy niyang tinignan ang mga litrato kahit na nang umupo si Jaehyun sa tabi niya. 

  
Pagkabalik niya sa bahay ng lola ay agad nagkulong si Doyoung sa kanya kuwarto. Iniisip ang sinabi, o binulong ni Jaehyun, at ang bumalik sa tanong na ilang beses na niyang tinanggihang sagutin. Nakatingin sa palad, huminga ng malalim si Doyoung. 

Siguro ngayon may sagot na siya. 

-

Alam naman niya. Alam naman niya na hindi habang buhay ang pananatili niya dito. Alam niya na may hangganan ang kalayaan at pagbaliktanaw sa nakaraan. Alam din niya na hindi niya dapat ikimkim ang nararamdaman para sa kababata. Minsan na lamang sila magkita, hindi pa ba niya aaminin ang nadarama?

May karapatan din si Jaehyun na malaman na, siguro, matagal na siyang may gusto sa kababata. Lumipas man ang taon, napag-iwanan man sila panandalian ng panahon, hindi mawawala ang damdaming ito. Kailangan niyang harapin at umamin. 

Kung kaya't maaga gumising si Doyoung para dumiretso sa palayan kung saan alam niyang naroon na si Jaehyun bago pa man sumikat ang araw. 

  
Pagkababa niya sa tricycle ay agad siyang dumiretso sa palayan, nakita ni Doyoung ang ibang mga kasama ni Jaehyun sa araw-araw pero hindi niya mahanap ang kaibigan. Lumingon siya, sa kaliwa at kanan, lumapit pa nang kaunti bago niya naaninag ang pamilyar na katawan ng kaibigan. 

  
Nakangiti ito habang kausap ang isang babaeng mas maliit kaysa sa kanya. Hindi niya marinig ang pinag-uusapan dahil sa lawak ng pagitan nila. Pero nakikita niya na masaya si Jaehyun, at mukhang hindi maaabala ngayon. Kaya tumalikod na lang siya muli at naglakad pauwi. 

  
-

  
Kinabukasan, unang araw sa huling linggo niya sa probinsya. Marami din siyang natuklasan at nabalikan sa limitado niyang paninirahan sa lugar. Gustuhin niya man manatili nang mas matagal, hindi puwede. Mayroon pa siyang responsibilidad na naghihintay sa Maynila. Pero alam niya rin na may responsibilidad pa siyang kailangang ayusin bago siya umalis dito.

Ngunit ginagawa niya ang lahat para iwasan ito. O, iwasan siya. Iwasan si Jaehyun na alam niyang hindi na kailanman maiiwasan. Dahil si Jaehyun, laging nandyan, sa tabi niya, at sinisiguradong masaya siya. Kaya na din alam niyang hindi siya makakaligtas sa responsibilidad na ito nang makita niyang papasok ng bahay si Jaehyun.

  
Kasama niya si Jisung na nagbubuhat ng sofa. Lumapit si Doyoung nang nakakunot ang noo. "Ano 'yan?" 

Napatingin si Jisung sa kanya at ngumiti, "Ginawa ni kuya Jae para kay lola." 

Napatingin si Doyoung kay Jaehyun, na puno ng pawis ang noo, pati ang buhok niya ay dumidikit dito. "Para saan?" 

"Regalo ko." Ngumiti si Jaehyun nang matagumpay nilang nailagay ang sofa sa gitna ng sala. Pinasalamatan niya si Jisung sa tulong bago lumabas ang pinsan ni Doyoung. "Matagal ko nang sinabi sa kanya na gagawan ko siya ng sofa kasi ang luma na ng gamit niya. Ngayon lang natapos." Tumingin siya kay Doyoung, nagniningning ang mga mata. Napilitan lumihis ng tingin si Doyoung dahil sa nararamdaman niya tuwing nakikita ang kaibigan. 

"Okay ka lang?" Nag-aalalang tanong ni Jaehyun. Tumango na lang si Doyoung at dumiretso sa kanyang kwarto. 

  
-

  
Umamin, umamin; sigaw ng puso at isip niya dahil alam nilang malapit na ang oras kung kailan kailangan niya nang bumalik sa kinalakihan niyang buhay. Malayo sa kabataan, malayo kay Jaehyun na mahalaga sa kanya. Malayo sa sikat ng araw na nakatago sa matataas na puno, asul na langit at dagat, at malamig na simoy ng hanging sasalubong sa kanya tuwing lalapit siya sa dalampasigan. 

  
Kaya naman, inipon na niya ang natitirang lakas niya at nagpatuloy muli sa palayan. Sa ngayon, kabisado na niya itong lakarin dahil sa ilang ulit na din siyang pumunta dito kasama si Jaehyun. Nang nakarating na ay, agad niyang nakita ang kababata na tumatawa habang kinakausap ang mga kasamahan nito. 

Wala siyang dalang kagamitan kaya hinayaan niya na lang maputikan ang tsinelas at shorts nasuot niya habang naglalakad siya papunta sa puwesto ni Jaehyun. 

"Doyo," Nakita siya ni Jaehyun at nanlaki ang mga mata nito. "Walang kang gamit? Okay ka lang?" 

Ngumiti nang mahigpit si Doyoung at tumango. "Ako na lang magbubuhat ng bilao." 

  
Nagsimula sila sa dulo, kahit na mainit ang araw at pinagsisisihan na rin ni Doyoung na wala siyang panangga ng araw. Mukhang napansin ito ni Jaehyun at agad agad na tinanggal ang sombrero nito sa ulo at inilagay kay Doyoung.

"Sabi sa'yo, ang unang unang dapat mong dalhin kapag pupunta ka dito ay--"

"Sumbrero, oo na. Sorry." 

Natawa si Jaehyun, at pipisilin sana ang pisngi ng kaibigan kung hindi dahil sa marumi niyang palad. "Ngayon lang kita narinig mag-sorry. May nangyari ba?"

  
Napayuko si Doyoung, tinititigan na lamang niya ang mga nakalagay sa bilao at hindi makasagot kay Jaehyun. Napansin ito ng nakababata at hindi na nagtanong muli. Nagpatuloy siya sa pagtatanim, nagsimulang kausapin si Doyoung upang gumaan ulit ang kalagayan ng kaibigan. 

"Si Megan," Bigkas ni Jaehyun habang pinapahiran niya ang noo niya gamit ang kanyang braso. "Tinanong ako kung kumusta ka daw." 

Kumunot ang noo ni Doyoung at nagtatakang sinabi, "Sino si Megan?" 

"Kaklase ko n'ung high school. Kakabalik niya lang galing Maynila. Naka-usap ko siya n'ung nakaraan. Kilala ka niya kasi lagi kitang kinikuwento sa kanya." Tumingin siya kay Doyoung, "May ibang kaibigan din ako maliban sa'yo." 

Alam ni Doyoung na sinabi ni Jaehyun it para biruin siya, pero hindi niya nakayanan kaya't basta na lang niya itong sinagot. "Kaibigan lang?"

"Hm? Oo, bakit? Walang namamagitan samin." Natatawang sambit nito. 

Tumingin sa malayo si Doyoung, habang pinapakinggan ang ihip ng hangin kasabay ng boses ni Jaehyun. "Sana meron sa'tin." Tiningnan niya si Jaehyun na nakatingin na rin sa kanya. "Sana may namamagitan sa'tin." 

Mabilis ang mga pangyayari; mabilis na nawala sa isipan nila na nasa gitna sila ng palayan, at maaaring may makakita sa kanila. Ngunit hindi naman iyon magiging dahilan para mapatigil si Jaehyun sa paglapit kay Doyoung. Sa paglapag ng kagamitan nila sa maputik na daan, sa ilalim ng sikat ng araw. Agad-agaran niyang isinara ang distansya sa pagitan nila at nilapit ang mga labi nila sa isa't isa. Binulong ni Jaehyun na matagal na niyang hinihiling ito, bago niya muling nilapit ang kanilang mga labi na matagal nang nais maglapit.

Sa ilalim ng sikat ng araw; isang araw sa buwan ng Mayo, may panibagong pagmamahalan ang sisibol. 

  
( Isang araw sa Agosto, matapos ang tuloy tuloy na klaseng pinasukan ni Doyoung, oras na din para magpahinga kahit sandali lamang. Isang oras din ang pahinga niya bago ang tuluyang muling pagtuturo. 

Masaya, masaya ang magturo at malaman na natututo ang mga kabataan mula sa mga bagay na sinasabi mo. Ngunit minsan, kailangan din niya ng oras para huminga, para sa sarili niya. Masyado niya sigurong dinibdib ang bakasyon kaya't namimilikmata siya nang makarating siya sa pasilyo patungo sa kanyang opisina. 

Tiningnan niya nang mabuti ang taong nakatayo sa labas nito, upang makasiguro. 

Nahagilap niya ang mukha ng lalaki, "Jaehyun?" 

Lumingon ang kababata niya at nginitian siya. Hindi na nakapigil si Doyoung at kaagad na tumakbo palapit sa kanya. Hindi na niya isinaisip na isa siyang propesor at maaring makita siya ng kanyang mga mag-aaral. Ang gusto niya lamang ay yakapin at halikan ang kanyang pinakamamahal na kaibagan, at ka-ibigan. )

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are highly appreciated ♡


End file.
